best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Happier" by Marshmello
"Happier" is a song by American music producer Marshmello and British band Bastille. Written and produced by Marshmello, with lyrics from Dan Smith and Steve Mac, it was released by Astralwerks on August 17, 2018. It reached number two on both the UK Singles Chart and the Billboard Hot 100 and is the highest charting single for Marshmello in both the UK and the US. It is also Bastille's highest charting single as well on both charts surpassing their 2013 single "Pompeii"'s number five peak on the Hot 100 and tying at its number two peak on the UK chart. It also logged 27 weeks in the top ten of the Hot 100. The song also currently holds the record for most weeks spent at number one on the US Dance/Electronic Songs chart, with 69 weeks as of January 18. Lyrics Lately, I've been, I've been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier When the morning comes When we see what we've become In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind Not the fire that we've begun Every argument, every word we can't take back 'Cause with the all that has happened I think that we both know the way that the story ends Then only for a minute I want to change my mind 'Cause this just don't feel right to me I want to raise your spirits I want to see you smile but Know that means I'll have to leave Know that means I'll have to leave Lately, I've been, I've been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier When the evening falls And I'm left there with my thoughts And the image of you being with someone else Well, that's eating me up inside But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay Now if we jump together at least we can swim Far away from the wreck we made Then only for a minute I want to change my mind 'Cause this just don't feel right to me I want to raise your spirits I want to see you smile but Know that means I'll have to leave Know that means I'll have to leave Lately, I've been, I've been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier So I'll go, I'll go I will go, go, go So I'll go, I'll go I will go, go, go Lately, I've been, I've been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier Even though I might not like this I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier Then only for a minute (only for a minute) I want to change my mind 'Cause this just don't feel right to me I want to raise your spirits I want to see you smile but Know that means I'll have to leave Know that means I'll have to leave Lately, I've been, I've been thinking I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier So I'll go, I'll go I will go, go, go Why It Rocks #The song is very different and unique than the other Marshmello songs since Marshmello normally doesn't make depressing songs. #The song pretty much shows the pain of when you lost a family member who pasted away. #It's a really good choice for an easter song at school as it's really kinda like Jesus's death. #It had an amazing prouduction. #The singing in the video was very beautiful like the other Marshmello songs such as Proud. #It's also really fun to sing including the awesome flow and it's not offensive. Music Videos Marshmello ft. Bastille - Happier (Official Music Video)|The song's official music video Marshmello ft. Bastille - Happier (Official Lyric Video)|The song's official lyrics video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Marshmello Songs Category:2018 Songs Category:Bastille (band) songs Category:Billboard Alternative Songs number-one singles Category:Sad songs Category:Billboard Dance/Electronic Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Singapore Category:Happy songs Category:Songs written by Dan Smith (singer) Category:Songs written by Marshmello Category:Songs written by Steve Mac Category:Dance-pop Category:YouTube songs Category:YouTube songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1